A Brother's Love
by CaityCullen99
Summary: Edward and Jasper had a great relationship until that faithful September night at a certain birthday party. This story will show you the change in their realtionship throughout Twilight-Eclipse. Better than it sounds. Rated T. Not a Slash! Cannon pairings


_**Hey Guys. This is just something that came to me after reading a one shot about Edward and Jasper. This is not a slash, just a brotherly love type thing. If you have read Midnight Sun, by Stephanie Meyer you will recognize some of this. I did not include all of it though so it wouldn't seem like I copied it. All Characters and certain excrepts belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_____

As Alice and Jasper came down the stairs I smiled. Alice walked over to me and hugged me lightly.

"Morning, Pixie Stick," I said playfully. Jasper smiled. I looked over at him. "Jazzy." Before I knew what hit me I was on the ground. Jasper was on top of me and I let out a startled gasp. Jasper laughed.

"Good morning little brother," he said and then I was alone on the ground. I stood up.

"Hey, I'm not the little brother! You joined the family way after me," I said in defense.

"How old are you Edward?" Jasper asked.

"17," I grumbled. He smirked.

"How old am I Edward?"

"19?" I asked a little unsurely. He shook his head.

"18, therefore I am your older brother. I am a senior and you are a junior. I have been alive longer than-" he babbled.

"Alright, I get it! Jeez," I said grumpily. Jasper smiled triumphantly at me as we walked out into the garage. I climbed into the driver's seat of the Volvo, Jasper in shot gun. As Alice shut the back door I immediately sped off towards the school.

"What about Em and Rose?" Jasper asked. Alice answered him with a kiss on the cheek. I made a gagging noise and she laughed.

"They will be joining us later, they were a… a little busy," she giggled. I made a louder gagging noise and we all laughed. I right away pulled into my regular parking spot and turned off the car. Jasper took one final deep breath next to me and we all climbed out. Alice grabbed his hand as we walked towards the school. It was the first day we were abnormally early to school and some kids were noticing it. Suddenly my brother's voice broke through my thoughts. _What's everyone buzzing about today? _He thought loudly. I shrugged and focused in on some random students mind. It just so happened to be Mike Newton.

'_Isabella Swan will be here today. She's Charlie Swan's daughter. I wonder if she's hot,' _I shook my head and looked over at Jasper from where we were sitting on a bench.

"Some new girl arriving today. Apparently it's the chief of police's daughter," I offered. Jasper nodded and Alice snuggled in close to his side.

"We should have gone hunting," she said as Jasper tensed when a student walked by just barely to close. Jasper shrugged, but thought, _Tell her I'll be alright. She won't believe me if I say it. _I nodded slightly.

"He'll be okay," I said, calmly. I was always a good liar. "His thoughts were purely on focusing and not on killing." That wasn't a lie. Jasper has been getting better at simply focusing lately. It's no longer the intense feelings of desire like before. Alice kissed him once more and then the bell rang. At the same time Emmett and Rose walked up to us.

"Couldn't stop?" Jasper asked Emmett. Emmett punched him and they began to argue playfully as they walked off towards their first class. Somehow they had managed to get every single class together, which was good for Jasper. A distraction from temptation. Jasper was my favorite brother. I love Emmett, but he is always so loud and peppy. Jasper has more of a realistic personality. We have fun together.

My first few classes passed in a daze, all full of whispers and thoughts of the infamous _Bella_, as she corrected everyone, Swan. She was indeed, according to all the males, beautiful. The thoughts of the girls confused me. They were things like, _she's so plain_ and _how could anyone think she's hot_? Which was it? Was the mystery girl hot or plain and when would I get the honor of seeing her? I was just as worked up as the rest of them. By the time lunch came around I had still not seen Ms. Swan.

I sat at our family table, trying to stay out of their minds; unfortunately it was harder that it sounds. Jasper's thoughts filled my head. He was thinking about how satisfying it would be to walk over to a certain girl chatting with her friends, bend down as if to kiss her and bite her, to taste her sweet blood and- I kicked his chair and looked at him sternly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking away. I shrugged. I did not enjoy listening to my brother's struggles.

"You weren't going to do anything," Alice murmured to him, soothing his chagrin. "I could see that." I hid my smirk that would give her away. I loved my brother and sister, so they didn't need to know what would hurt them. "It helps a little if you think of them as people. Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

"I know who she is," Jasper said curtly, his tone ending the conversation. Alice sighed and stood up to throw away her food tray- her prop. She knew when he'd heard enough of her encouragement. Emmett and Rosalie were more flagrant with their relationship, but Alice and Jasper knew each other's every mood just as well as their own. It was as if they could read minds too, only just each others'.

_Edward Cullen. _

_**And we all know what happens after that. Remember this will be an Edward/Jasper fic, not Twilight in Edward's point of view. That's why I had to stop it where it was. Please review. The more I get the faster I will update. Thanks for Reading! 3 CaityCullen**_


End file.
